Cheer Up Candace / Fireside Girl Jamboree
Candace feels depressed when Jeremy cancels their date, and Phineas and Ferb try to cheer her up. Meanwhile, Perry is accused of committing bad deeds and must attempt to clear his name. In order to get tickets to the Paisley Sideburn Brothers concert, Candace joins the Fireside Girls in order to get 50 patches which is what she needs in order to get the tickets. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz plans to turn the bridge between the mainland and the Fireside Girls Cupcake Factory into broccoli. Summary The boys are building The Temple of Angkor Wat out of playing cards while Isabella tries to take a photo. Candace is in her room reading from her Quazmo magazine when Jeremy calls her. He says he has to cancel their date and hangs up after she freezes like a statue and doesn’t talk. Candace screams so loudly that it scares some animals away and the tower Phineas and Ferb were building collapses. They then go and see what’s wrong with Candace, she says she’s going through a teenage dilemma. Phineas asks Isabella how to cheer Candace up and she takes out her pre-teen magazine. It states there are three stages to cheer up a friend: the first one is give her a makeover. Phineas and Ferb immediately start off to find someone good with makeup, causing Isabella to sarcastically state that she’ll just stay there with her expert makeover patch. She then notices Perry’s absence, and wonders where he is. Meanwhile, Perry enters his lair, sits down and suddenly a bulldog and an eagle agent comes behind him. Monogram is upset and cries because he is apparently stealing money, running from police officers, and littering. Monogram then tells Perry he is discharged and Carl says why did he do it, but then Perry escapes and Monogram contacted the other agents to be captured. In Candace’s room, Candace calls Stacy that Jeremy has broken up with her and says she’ll be right over. A clown knocks on the door and enters, giving Candace a makeover. Unfortunately, her makeover makes her look like a clown. Stacy arrives saying they should go out somewhere to make her feel better, but Candace sees herself as a clown and screams loudly again. Phineas say goodbye to Shlocko and comment a clown probably shouldn’t have done the make-over. Isabella agrees, and tells them that in her pre-teen magazine: the second one is to make her laugh. Phineas and Ferb arrange a comedy show for Candace and Stacy, they arrive and watch the show. Baljeet has a puppet, and then Buford rummages through his box of things and tries to make a joke about some of the items. Lastly, Ferb gives it a try by saying “How about that airline food?” and everyone burst out laughing but Candace says that this doesn’t make her feel better. Phineas ask what the 3rd thing to cheer up a friend is, which turns out to be to introduce her to someone new. Perry arrives near Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated and sees a doppelgänger of himself entering the building with a sack. Perry enters and finds a whole army of platypuses like Perry, only with different names. Dr. Doofenshmirtz claims that to defeat someone you need to fight fire with fire; in this case, Perry with Perry which gave him the idea when he was on fire. So he created some doppelgängers to discredit and destroy his reputation, and orders all of the lookalikes attack Perry, but he fends them off. Stacy tells Candace that they should had some ice-cream to make her feel better, then Baljeet gives them an invitation to the “Mix and Mingle Machine.” Stacy tells her to tries it and Candace meets lots of new people from around Danville. Meanwhile, Perry fights off his doppelgängers and then presses a button from the machine that created his doppelgänger to suck all of them including Doofenshmirtz which starts overloading the machine and explodes sending Perry flying and well some of the debris. Some of the debris hits the “Mix ‘n’ Mingle” machine that causes it to spin very fast, which is starting to fly off. Phineas activates an emergency ejection to everyone in the “Mix ‘n’ Mingle”, which releases them with their seats with parachutes before it flies away. Perry uses his parachute and sees Monogram crying happily via wrist communicator saying that is proud of him, since he knew it wasn’t really him causing all the trouble, and that he’s reinstated back in the Agency. In the park, Stacy suggests they go and get some ice cream. Candace is surprised to see Jeremy is at the stall giving out ice cream, and Jeremy tell her that he wanted to earn some extra money for their date. Candace and Jeremy then get into an opened carriage and ride around the park while Jeremy explains he wanted money for his date. He hoped Candace wasn’t one of those girls who take it very seriously about someone canceling a date, then she throws her Quazmo magazine over her shoulder and laughs nervously. Candace is seen in her room at her computer waiting for the Paisley Sideburn Brothers concert tickets. At the same time, Phineas and Ferb are outside at 6 AM clearing up the mess from yesterday’s event. Candace yells at them to be quiet and turns back to her laptop. Unfortunately, the tickets were only on sale for 13 seconds before they sold out and Stacy phones Candace to ask where she was sitting. She replies that she didn’t get the ticket but then hears the TV saying if she was a Fireside Girl then she could get a ticket at tonight’s Fireside Girl Jamboree. She logs on to the Fireside Girls website and despite not being a Fireside Girls member, she attempts to guess the patch number. But she repeatedly fails and exceeds her log in attempts. Candace calls Phineas to her room and knowing Isabella is a Fireside Girl, she asks the boys for her patch number. He says he doesn’t know but he’ll ask her once she’s back from her meeting. Rather than wait, she asks Phineas to take her there now. Perry is downstairs and jumps on a floorboard. He falls into the basement and climbs the stairs to where he was. He moves to the left and jumps on the proper floorboard taking him to the HQ with Major Monogram telling him about the new transporter. It hasn’t been approved for testing on humans yet, so Perry gets to try it out first. When he does, he arrives in Isabella’s Fireside Girls meeting, but quickly teleports away before anyone sees him. Isabella confirms that she needs to be an active duty Fireside Girl to get tickets to the concert. Before she can tell Candace more info, Candace enrolls herself in the troop without hesitation. She gets enrolled but can’t attend any events for another week. Candace says she can’t wait a week to enroll because by then she’ll miss the concert. But the founder of the Fireside Girls, Eliza M. Feyersied, steps out of the window/picture and tells Isabella to read out Article 9, Section Charlie, Footnote 6. She says Candace can become a full fledged Fireside Girl and attend the event if she earns 50 patches in one day. Candace agrees and Isabella says she just needs a uniform and they can start earning patches. She asks where she can buy a Fireside Girls uniform, but the girls giggle and Candace realizes she has to make her own through sewing. Perry then transports to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated but is hovering as he is three feet too far to the right. He falls but fires his grappling hook and climbs up the building to see Doofenshmirtz. A glass box falls but Perry steps out of the way. As Doofenshmirtz is complaining to Perry on how hard it is to set a trap to just have him roll out of the way, Monogram adjusts the transporter, fixing the three feet issue and unknowingly transports him into the glass box. Doofenshmirtz tells Perry he is on a low carb diet but whenever he exercises, Milly and Katie knock on his door with cupcakes. He buys them as he can’t resist their cupcakes but then shows Perry his ray gun. He will use it to turn the bridge to the Fireside Girl cupcake factory into broccoli so no one will get any cupcakes. Perry unscrews a screw from the floor during this time. Candace then gets started on her patches and Phineas and Ferb plan a path to earn 50 patches in less than a day. Candace has to place markers after finishing each task so Isabella’s troop can track her progress. While earning her patches, the song Go Candace plays in the background. Several patches include (But not limited to) helping senior citizens across the street, climbing mountains, juggling ice cream and wrestling an alligator in a sewer, but Candace loses time fighting the alligator and then moves onto her final task. She needs to deliver cakes to everyone who ordered them before 5 PM, otherwise she misses out on the ticket. Phineas tells her to take the roller coaster they built and she delivers all but one box of cakes. Perry escapes his cage by throwing the screw at the ray, turning it so Doofenshmirtz turning the trap into broccoli. He then bends the ray to hit the roller coaster accidentally. The roller coaster turns into broccoli and Candace has to deliver the last box on foot. She runs to Doofenshmirtz’s door, and with the elevator out, she climbs the stairs to the 38th floor. Perry aims the ray at himself and transports just in time and the machine is turned into broccoli. Doofenshmirtz receives the cakes and asks Candace is she is too old to be a Fireside Girl. She replies by saying yes, yes she is. Candace runs to where the meeting was held and it turns out she doesn’t have 50 patches as she didn’t drop the last marker, but Isabella tells her she showed remarkable persistence. Candace asks if there is a persistence patch, but she tells her there isn’t one. Eliza gives her the World Record patch and she now has 50 patches. She gets the ticket and everyone goes to the concert. However, when she asks Isabella why Phineas and Ferb went to the Jamboree with them, she tried to tell Candace the whole speech about how she’s allowed to bring guests and Candace didn’t need to be a Fireside Girl to come. But she wanted to become one anyway and tells Candace to work on her good listener patch. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Madison Pettis as Adyson Sweetwater *Isabella Murad as Milly *Isabella Acres as Katie *Tiffany Espensen as Ginger *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff “Swampy” Marsh as Major Monogram *Richard O’Brien as Lawrence *Caroline Rhea as Linda *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Kelly Hu as Stacy *Bobby Gaylor as Buford, Stanky Dog *Cloris Leachman as Eliza M. Feyersied *Additional voices: Isabella Acres, Bobby Gaylor, Jeff “Swampy” Marsh, Maulik Pancholy, Kevin Michael Richardson, Dee Bradley Baker, Tom Kenny, Vincent Martella, Madison Pettis, Romi Dames, Tyler Mann, Isabella Murad, Dan Povenmire, Alyson Stoner :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode Category:Phineas and Ferb episode Category:Television episode